


Enough

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

Orlando flops angrily onto the couch. He winces and digs the remote out from beneath his spine, just tipsy enough that it's something of a struggle. He turns the television on, flips through a few channels and turns it off again. Throws the remote on the floor.

He's just so sick of being alone, is all.

Orlando huffs, rolls his eyes at himself and unfastens his pants. He shoves them out of the way and grips his cock impatiently, starting a quick rhythm. It's good, enough to make him gasp, but like everything else tonight, it's just not enough. His other hand burrows into a pocket and finds his phone. He dials his voicemail and navigates the menu still jerking himself off.

" _Orli!_ " Elijah's voice is suddenly loud in his ear, and even though it's a distant copy, it makes him shiver. He pulls his cock a little faster. There's laughter now, Elijah and others, and then, " _Shut up, you fuckers, I'm on the phone!_ "

Orlando closes his eyes and catches his bottom lip in his teeth.

" _Where are you, man? You're missing out on all the fun, and it's just not the same without you_." Orlando starts fucking into his hand, hips thrusting up. " _Hurry and get your ass over here!_ " There's a loud crash and Elijah's laughter again, and then the message ends, but Orlando's wound so tight he doesn't even notice. A few seconds later and he's falling off the edge, coming into his hand.

He pulls his shirt off and wipes away the worst of the mess. His breathing slowly evens out, and finally, finally, he can sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/203876.html).


End file.
